


Sunsets

by KMS7801



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Crying, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, May is Dead, Orphan Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Sunsets, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMS7801/pseuds/KMS7801
Summary: Peter Parker loved sunsets and Tony came to love them too...





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream... seriously

Peter loved sunsets, ever since he was small and his hand still was able to rest easily in his mothers, before he even knew what loss was and he only knew love. He has learned to sit at the top of the stark tower where the earth is still and silent, he watches it make colors as it sinks below the curvature, in its panic it sends out flares of reds and oranges and pinks that shoot across the sky burning holes in the atmosphere and letting the stars breathe. It’s only at these time where he lets himself remember May and her smile, he sees her soft smile in the pinks and her warmth in the reds, and Peter feels a tear drip down his face. Almost a year and sixth months have passed since her passing and Peter entered Tony’s care, he feels the taste of the sea burst in his mouth where he tears have dripped down. When Peter is watching a sunset he feels like he is at the top of the world. 

“Hey kiddo, you doing ok?” Peter knew that Tony had landed behind him from the sound of the repulsors, even though he and Tony were a lot closer than a year ago he still didn’t want to share something as personal as a sunset with him. “Friday said that you had left your bed and head up here, anything you want to talk about?” Peter still didn’t turn around even though he could hear the anxiety in Tony’s voice, he didn’t want the sunset to end. Peter could hear Tony’s footstep as he approached the edge where Peter has been perched, he decided to jump up and spin around away from the edge before Tony could come any closer, and he wasn’t feeling up to tony encroaching into his space.   
“I’m all good, “Peter croaks as he wipes the tears that had dried up crusty on his face. Tony looks at him dubiously but doesn’t push the matter any further as he can clearly see peters emotional distress. “Do you want to come back down to bed?” tony pushes his outgrown fringe back with his hand and shifts his weight over to his left leg awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess,” Peter replied slowly. Peter tugged his oversized hood up over his messed up hair and slowly followed tony back down the passage and past the now empty labs until they reached peters personal floor. Tony opened the door to Peters room for the past year, the mess was stew around where Peter couldn’t be bothered to clean, Peter flopped in and landed face down on the dirty bed cover trying to hide his face as the tears threatened to reappear. 

The night ben was shot there was an amazing sunset, Peter had managed to persuade Ben to take him to the local store to by marshmallows for smores while they all lean out of the window as far as they can to taste the sunset. However before the marshmallows were even purchased a shot rang out, Peter watched as Ben opened his mouth wide almost in a comical grin, he toppled backward crashing into the display of baked beans. Peter watched sadly as the pooled blood mixed grimly with the spilled beans, he turned his slightly to the left feeling as if he should probably move as the shooter left the store. Ben heaved his last breath dramatically, bloody spit pooled up around his lips as his eyes dulled. A wounded sound left peters lips as his muscles finally twitch to life making him stumble out the door darkness lit up by lucid blue and red flashing lights. He collapses to his knees retching to the side bringing up the remnants of the chicken may have cooked for dinner, as his knees dampened from the street water he turned his head to the side, the sunset was beautiful. As the police officers picked him up all he could see was the dancing pinks and the sky turned red, his favorite part of the night.

Peter could hear tony crossing the room from his position of shoving his head in the bedsheets, his footfalls were deliberately heavy as if he was trying to make Peter aware of his presence so no one was startled. Tony hand ran up peter back slowly making small circles reaching up to his hair and twiddling the strands between his fingers, “Want to watch a film together bud, ill even let you pick any star wars?” Peter turns his head to the side to beam up at tony his eyes only slightly watery. “Um of course, when would I ever turn down an opportunity to make you sit through star wars.” Peter clambered up his gigantic double bed and propped the pillows up against the wall, Tony climbed in the side and pulled Peter up to the side. “Fri play the latest star wars,” Peter pulled a face at him, “What?”

“Its star wars episode IX, me and ned have literally talked your ear off about it for the last month.” Peter chuckled burying his head in Tony’s arms. “Alright, Petey sorry for hurting your precious star wars’ feelings.” The room fell into silence as the film started playing, Peter placed his head fully on Tony’s lap and threw his arms around his legs, snuggling down and feeling the waves inside him finally settle. Peter felt himself almost purr as Tony ran his hands through peter slightly wet hair, tony curled his fingers around several strands of hair and pulled slightly, a couple of months ago when Peter has one of his more major panic attacks Peter found that tony pulling on his hair slightly grounded him successfully. The film faded more and more into background noise as peter relaxed into tony legs uncurling from a ball and starfishing across the covers, it wasn’t long before when Tony looked down peters eyes had closed and soft snores were coming from his slightly parted mouth. Tony reclaimed back onto the mound of pillows pulling Pete further up his body so his head is buried in the warmth of his neck. The movie was paused less than half an hour in and the lights were dimmed as Tony slowly drifted off to the sound of peters small snuffling breaths.

Peter could tell he was dreaming but he didn’t mind, he laid back watching the color mix and pool while they dance across the sky. He could taste the sweetness of the marshmallows he must have eaten earlier across his tongue and the warm heat of the Afghan rug across his lap. “Hey baby,” Peter felt a weight sit down next to him, he didn’t even have to turn to the side to know that it was may sat next to him. “May,” Peter breathed, he threw himself to the side and onto mays lap hugging her tightly and breathing in her familiar scent. “Its ok bambino, it’s all ok, I’m here now shhh.” Peter sobs into her hair as the last rays of sun slide down his back, warming it to the point of flames. “Your gone, you left me all alone,”

“You’re not alone peter you know that,” She scolds lightly tapping him on the shoulder, “You have tony now. And besides,” She leans back and closes her eyes to the last light rays dance in the inside of her eyelids, “I’m never gone, neither are your parents, just look for us in the sunset.” And with that, the pressure peter had been leaning against disappears and yet again he lays against the cold hard ground with nothing but a fading sunset to comfort him.  
Peter awoke slowly, he could at first feel the lack of warmth beside him, the absence of someone in the tangled bedsheets. He then identified the warm smell of Tony’s signature pancakes being cooked on the griddle in the kitchen, and finally the faint sounds of Metallica trickling through the gap of the propped open door. Peter stretches out lazily and untangles himself from the blanket pile, he checks the time 7:43, slightly late but he could just get the bus instead of his usual walking routine. He chucks on the least dirty clothes from the ever-widening pile of laundry he forgets to put down the chute. He pads barefoot into the kitchen and places his school bag on the counter with a yawn. “Morning kiddo made pancakes especially and got that pasta you like for you to take for lunch.” He withdraws his hand, stuttering slightly, “unless you don’t want to go to school, which is perfectly fine by the way.” Peter takes the tub of pasta from the outstretched palm, “Nah I’m good, sleep makes me feel better anyway,” he swings his legs into the chair and takes a forkful of the still steaming pancakes.

“I’ve gotta dash though, the bus comes in 11 minutes,” 

“happy will drive you to school kid don’t worry about it,”

“You’ve got the big meeting this morning, he needs to drive you.”

“That old stuffy thing, I couldn’t care less if I’m late kid.”

“I heard fury on the phone to you yesterday saying if you’re late he will scalp you. It’s completely fine I’ll take the bus.”

“But you’re more important.”

Tony trails off at the hard look in peters eyes, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine, scram kid or you’ll be late.” HE reaches off and musses up his hair, pressing a quick kiss to the tangled strands. Peter makes his way out of the tower quickly while trying to untangle his headphones, he nodded and waves to the familiar faces as passed and gasped in surprise. The bus stop was straight outside the tower, it had previously been two blocks down but at the start of the school it was changed, Peter had a sneaky suspicion who to thank for that. Luckily the bus arrived promptly, he entered and waved his card at the middle-aged driver who he knew had given up years ago, he took his favourite seat- right at the very front and promptly curled into a ball, ready to wait out the 30-minute drive. 

Halfway into the journey Peter feels something, he wasn’t sure what was happening but there was the familiar prickly feeling in the back of his neck screaming danger. He turns around but there is nothing there but student messing around. Their cars passing by glinted in the sunlight shining grey like sharks, a bead of sweat passes down his neck as he tries to push the feeling of prey out of his head when BANG. The driver slams on his brakes and the door opens, the narrow road is desolate, and students mutter in concern, the driver closes his eyes in fear, the sunset colours of peters bag tumble in panic as the prickling feeling reaches the screaming point. And the man steps on the bus. He looks just ordinary if it wasn’t for the mad glint in his eye, and the bomb strapped to his chest. He stepped forward facing the students as the driver trembled in the background, Peter felt sick. The madman was wearing head to toe stark industries merch. “Well hello boys and girls, it's lovely to meet you all,” he looked at Peter dead in the eye, “Especially you peter.\” his smile fades away. “You see I have a little problem, your daddy hurt Me.” he drew a line a line down his face as if a tear was forming. “10 years ago one of your daddies weapons killed my girl,” a student starts crying in the background, “stop crying you, stupid bitch.” His face turns back into the creepy grin. “Anyway, I waited and waited until he had a family, so I can hurt him as he hurt Me.” he drummed his fingers the bomb, peter is too afraid to move, he had no suit, no protection. “That gay fucker never got a wife,” he smirks, “He doesn’t know what his missing’” spit flies from his mouth but he doesn’t wipe it, peter flinches in disgust. “Anyway now he has a kid, and I can’t wait no longer so you’ll have to do, sorry.” Peter can’t breathe as the man goes to the bomb detonate switch. Peter has no time to think, no time to breathe as the man just acts. He threw himself just as the pin leaves the hole, he thinks of sunsets in the last moment before everything goes white.

Peter opens his eyes, the familiar sight of pinks and reds surround him the edge of the earth burning with the last light of the day. The evening sky is pulling the fire under and as the fight continues the sun submits to tranquility. The colors are a deep purple and red that seem to represent the struggle of the light refusing to fade from the sky. He leans his back and closes his eyes, he feels more tired than ever and there is a stabbing pain in the back of his eyes that refuses to fade, it continues to increase until scramming point, he screws up his face in disgust when suddenly it stops. He can sense a presence in front of him, he opens his eyes and standing in front of him is tony looking angelic with a soft pink glow surrounding him. Peter tries to open his mouth to question him but he can’t speak, he tries to scream but it’s like a mask is covering his face. Tony is doing nothing just staring at him passively, Peter can remember the night he arrived at stark tower after may die. He had already screamed himself sick in the hospital and he arrived feeling numb with vomit on his sweatshirt. Tony had taken one look at him and bundled him under about five blankets and just held him all night long, Peter drifted off feeling safe and loved. The tony standing in front of his still wasn’t talking, a tear dripped down his cheek, “Peter you have to wake up.”

Peter jolted awake with a gasp, he tried in vain to suck in gulps of air except he couldn’t not with a tube down his front, he opened his eyes but all that surrounded him was blackness. He started to flail, the panic taking over when he felt a hand placed over his. He tuned into the voice, “Peter, Pete, kiddo, calm down its ok, you’re ok.” Peter reduced his flailing and panic and tried just to listen to Tony’s voice. “It’s ok we’re going to get the tube removed just hang tight a minute bud.” Peter concentrated on tony taping comforting Morse code on his hand when suddenly the tube was pulled out of his throat and again he was chocking in panic, yet this time he could breathe. “What. The. Fuck. Happened,” Peter finally managed to gasp out. “You were in a hostage situation, you threw yourself towards the bomb when it went off, you shielding the shrapnel from the rest of your classmates, the bomber died and you got hurt pretty bad.” Tony let of small sob, “You’ve been in a coma for three weeks as your ribs and stomach got hit with a lot of it.” Peter tries to process the information, at least it explains the dull ache in his stomach. “You're pretty much-healed kid, you just didn’t want to wake up, and I just said you were catching up on missing sleep.” Peter still can’t kick the feeling that something is wrong, he reaches up and pulls the bandage off his face before Tony could reach out and stop him, he opens his eyes but the darkness still surrounds him. “Tony, Tony, TONY, why can’t I see, why can’t I, I can’t see,” Peter trails off, lungs heaving in panic. “Kid calm down,” Peter feels tony put his arms around him, wary of his stomach area. “The majority of the shrapnel hit your eyes, they couldn’t save them, not even with your healing.” Peter sits there as numb as was when he was told may had died. He could hear tony still talking in the background about what tech they could make to make his new life easier. Peter didn’t like the sound of new life, he would never see tony grow old, never see his wife, never see his kids, never see another sunset. “Tony stop its ok, I’m ok.” Peter pull tony forward into a closer hug. “We’re going to be ok.”

The next few weeks passed in a blur, Peter was allowed of the hospital almost immediately he just needed to take it easy for a couple of weeks, but considering his lack of vision it’s not like he was going to be doing anything crazy anyway. Tony adapted his floor so that there was nothing for him to bump into, he developed a version of Karen for him to wear in an earpiece so that she could talk to him about his surroundings, he taught himself and then peter brail and he held peter when he cried. They carried on with life, Peter went back to school, and he got a therapist after the nightmares kept him awake night after night. The best thing they did in peters opinion gets him a dog, a Newfoundland puppy especially training for blind people called Bella, she held peter when Tony could come and when Peter didn’t want the harsh robotic voice of Karen she was his eyes as they strolled around the park. A year on Peter was adapting, he was coping, he still had nightmares, but if Ned asked, he would nod and smile.

Peter missed actually seeing thing a lot, he missed the crinkles in Tony’s face when he would smile just for Peter, he missed the colour of neds hair in the sun, he missed red of his Spiderman suit but arguably most of all he missed the calming orange of a sunset, which is how on late Tuesday night he found himself back on stark tower roof, just like that day almost a year ago. He heard tony walk loudly up behind him but this time he didn’t move, he felt tony sit next to him and slip a blanket around his shoulders and curl his head into peters neck. Peter reached out his hand like a starfish into the fading sun, feeling the hot rays slip through his finger, tears pouring down his cheeks. Tony carefully placed a kiss in his hair and then start naming the colours and describing the arc of the fading light. Peter knew he would never see a sunset again but somehow that was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! let me know what you think with comments/kudos.


End file.
